


Back Home

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Return, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: After weeks away with his sister Victoria, Robert and Vic return home.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teenie tiny short. Since today's return of Robert left a lot to be desired, I wrote this tiny little short of the boys reuniting. This all happened right before Robert and Diane walk into Keepers Cottage before Aaron follows.

 

 

There he stood, part of him felt frozen with uncertainty, Keepers Cottage stood there almost as if mocking him. It almost felt as if it was yelling at him for not being there, for not being able to fix his sister. Robert let Victoria through the door, letting her go through, she'd been needing to use the toilet, so he stood back. He placed her bags just inside the door and made his way back to his car. His own bags were piled in the boot, along with with a bag filled with things he'd bought for someone, things he remembered through stories. They were the only things that kept Aaron sane when he lived in France. He'd always say how everything there was too  _ fancy _ but he'd managed to find a few things that made him feel at home, one of which Robert couldn't wait to tease him about. An artisan beer. So much for Aaron disliking anything  _ fancy. _

 

"Oi." He heard the familiar voice, almost as if his thoughts had called out to him. "What are you doing here?" 

 

He looked up to see the ocean blue eyes of his husband staring back at him, a wide grin on his face, and suddenly a pep in his step. Aaron quickly strode straight for him and wrapped his arms around him. Robert simply melted into the hug as he breathed Aaron in. His scent was just as intoxicating as the first time he'd laid with him. That's all it took. A hug. He'd felt lost for weeks now, a part of him had been missing. He'd been so busy with Victoria, trying to help her heal, but even still he felt that emptiness.

 

"I wanted to surprise you." Robert spoke softly into the nape of Aaron's neck before placing his lips to the spot. As he pulled back he leaned in to place a soft kiss to his husband's lips, humming into them.

 

Aaron pulled back gently. "Behave, you." He teased with a smile. "Wait till I get you home...into bed."

 

"I've missed you." Robert looked back at him as if the Stars hung over his head.

 

"I mean it." Aaron smiled in return.

 

Robert pulled back to take a look his husband, almost wanting to joke that he'd almost forgotten what he looked like...as if that was possible. "I love that jacket on you." He nearly grunted as he grabbed him by the his and pulled him in tight. He craved to feel him close, to feel him pressed against him.

 

"How is she?" Aaron asked. He hated to kill the mood, but deep down he knew that Robert wouldn't mind. Not here. Not now. Not with everything that happened. There will be time for them later. They'll make it.

 

"She's…" He tried to get out before another voice interrupted them.

 

"Robert!" Diane shouted. "When did you two get in? How is she? Where is she?" She began asking questions.

 

"She needed to use the look." He replied only see nda before Diane barged past him and Aaron.

 

They both looked at each other, simply looked, but it was enough. Their eyes said everything. Every emotion, every I love you, it was all in their eyes. They nodded to each other and Robert turned to face the cottage again. It was time to get back to his sister.

  
  


 

 


End file.
